Wind Epilogue Prologue
by thunderbrother
Summary: The continuation of events that took place imediately following Manga Wind


The characters in this story are solely owned by Rumiko Takahashi. (she can kill them off as much as she wants, but I can bring them back. heh!)

Wind - Epilogue/Prologue

"_I'm dying..."_

As her body turns to dust Kagura's spirit burst forth like a flower in bloom "_I am the wind... the free wind, like the wind my spirit will soar, I will forever..." _

She hesitates "_is this the afterlife? There's nothing, I can't see... feel anything... is this the end? I can't feel my body, there's no light... where am I... is this the fate of all who die?"_

She ponders her faith surrounded in complete darkness no sound, no feelings, no sensations whatsoever a complete void.

Trying not to despair, her thoughts wander into memories of her previous life, an oppress existence of pain and servitude to a vile disgusting creature named Naraku, he claimed he created her, that she was spawned form his own body and soul.

She never really believe all of it, as far as she was concerned, he only create a body that he used to imprison and manipulate her.

She accepted the fact that he may have controlled her actions but her soul was willed by no one, except her.

Her life was one with very little happiness but she remembers soaring up high in the sky, through the clouds far above the earth with all it's pain and strife.

Up here she was at peace she would let her hair out and let the wind take her, it felt natural like this was where she belonged, forever moving, forever changing, forever free, no bonds to the creatures below... except...

She is now looking at the face of a young youkai lord he's handsome, confident and strong seeing him gave her hope, hope of what might be, what could have been if things were different... if she were different.

"_maybe?... if I were someone else."_

Being in his presence always stirred her emotions,but she never really understood all her feelings for him and could never allow herself the luxury of them for more than a second, they were too dangerous, he was too dangerous, he was cold and hard and in her saw only a path to Naraku, his hated enemy; at least thats what she thought until just before her death.

She had always held a tiny glimmer of hope that there was more and his actions during her last moments prove she wasn't just being a fool.

He came to her, not to track Naraku, but to see her, this was comforting in her time of suffering and loneliness, so instead of dying in agony as Naraku had intended she died blushing and warmhearted knowing that someone cared and out of all, it was him.

"_Sesshoumaru, he was actually concern about me."_

She pictures his face, his chiseled features and piercing amber eyes "_how majestic,"_ he had a tattoo of the moon on his forehead... "_The moon."_

It causes her thoughts to shift, she remembers going out into the woods at night, the air always seem to be more invigorating then, it smelled of damp earth and wild flowers it somehow seem familiar but she never could figure out why.

At the edge of the forest she would lay in the fields amongst the flowers on a bed of evening mist and let the cool mountain air blow over her, it felt like it flowed through her gently fanning her soul.

Lying there basking in it all, staring at the moon and stars, then she would dream, whispers of her deepest desires,aspirations of another life one of prestige, with family, friends, freedom and even love, a life far far away from her evil master and all his... torment.

The thought shocks her back to consciousness or whatever one could call her present situation.

"_He lives to torture, to cause hardship and pain, nothing gives him more pleasure than to give hope then yank it away to . He revels in watching a soul shatter and fall to pieces... crushing one's spirit."_

She pauses... then "_you bastard! damn you! _" she screamed, at lease she thinks she screamed "_Naraku! what_ _have you done to me?" _

Darkness fades and gives way to a sickly green haze in a dim, moon lit room, amongst the shadows two blood red eyes with tiny black pupils, they belong to a face draped by oily tresses of black hair, it appears to be the face of a man, but in this era of evil and enchantment one can never be sure.

He sits with a demeanor of arrogance and appears to be in deep thought his lips twist with a hint of a smirk, quite please with himself.

He chuckles " _my deeds of late have been particularly cruel" ..._laughter.

The End ... ?

As always any reviews negative or positive will be greatly appreciated


End file.
